This application relates to trip time computation, and more specifically to a system for computing trip time that includes traffic profiling and road condition-based computation with localized and cooperative assessment.
Previous traffic determination systems have estimated traffic using triangulated positioning of cell phones to determine a speed at which a cell phone moves. There are many limitations and drawbacks in the current systems. For example, if a phone moves quite slowly, it may be assumed that a driver carrying the phone is driving in traffic.